memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Doktor (postava)
"Doktor" je jméno, které dali členové posádky hvězdné lodi Federace [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] svému Pohotovostnímu zdravotnickému holoprogramu. Doktor sám si nikdy nevybral jméno. Doktor byl poprvé spuštěn, když se USS Voyager s těžkými škodami ocitl v kvadrantu Delta. Lodní šéflékař zemřel, a tak ho holodoktor nahradil. Stal se tak i proti své vůli hlavním lékařem natrvalo. Nejprve s ním posádka měla problémy, protože ho měli za pouhé vybavení lodi a chovali se tak k němu. Avšak Doktor se začal postupně začleňovat do posádky Voyageru. Nejvíce se mu věnovala hlavně ze začátku Kes, která v něm neviděla jen pouhý stroj, proto mu pomáhala v začlenění do kolektivu posádky. Vývoj Nejprve musel být vždy vypnut, když neměl práci. Vypnutí musela nařídit jiná osoba, na což si stěžoval kapitánce Janewayové. Posádka ho často nechávala samotného zapnutého na ošetřovně. Janewayová proto navrhla, aby se mohl ukončit sám, kdykoli bude chtít on. Program PZH neumožňuje opustit místnost vybavenou holoemitory, proto byl Doktor uvězněn na ošetřovně nebo na holopalubě. Nejprve mu to stačilo, ale bylo nutné, aby se doktor mohl pohybovat minimálně po celé lodi, proto se posádka Voyageru několikrát pokusila o instalaci speciálního emirotů po celé palubě Voyageru, ale bezúspěšně. Doktorovi se však nakonec podařilo získat z 29. století přenosný holoemitor, který umožňuje pohybovat po lodi nebo po planetách v podstatě bez omezení (VOY: Future's End). Doktorův program je značně přizpůsobivý a umožňuje mu učit se nové věci, proto se mohl začít učit i věci které s jeho prací nesouviseli, například kreslení nebo zpěv. Dokonce v roce 2376 navrhne kapitánovi, aby mu udělila pravomoci Pohotovostního velitelskému hologramu pro případ, kdyby všichni vyšší důstojníci lodi nebyli schopni velení. Úloha člena posádky Jako člen posádky neplnil pouze úlohu doktora, ale zúčastňoval se i misí. Doktor například zachránil Chakotaye a Tuvoka z porouchaného simulátoru (VOY: Heroes and Demons). Byl také přenesen do kavdrantu Alfa na loď USS Prometheus a zabránil Romulanům, aby ji získali. Uskutečnil také výsadek na planetu, kde plynul čas zrychleně. Výsadek měl trvat několik sekund, protáhl se ale na minuty, což vedlo k tomu, že na této planetě strávil tři roky. Navázal tam přátelství, intimní vztah s hudební skladatelkou Mareezou Tabreez, měl s ní syna Jasona (VOY: Blink of an Eye). Podruhé byl přenesen do kvadrantu Alfa, aby se pokusil vyléčit svého tvůrce dr. L. Zimmermana (VOY: Life Line). Jako Pohotovostní velitelský hologram přispěl k osvobození unesené posádky (VOY: Workforce). Doktor a ženy Okamspská dívka Kes je jeho prvním skutečným přítelem. Ona ho podporovala v jeho vývoji a vzbuzovala v něm zájem o okolí. Také mu navrhla, aby si vybral jméno. Od roku 2371 pomáhá Doktorovi na ošetřovně, ten ji naopak podporuje v jejím studiu medicíny. Charlene je jméno Doktorovy manželky, která je také hologram. Existuje v simulátorovém programu Doktora, kterému říká Kenneth. Doktor se snaží takto získat zkušenosti s rodinným životem. Doktor jí však naprogramoval příliš poddajně, proto její naprogramování B'Elanna Torresová upravila se souhlasem Doktora, tak aby se chovala sebevědomě. Poté, co se její a Doktorova dcera Belle smrtelně zranila při zápasu v parrisejských čtvercích, Doktor její program natrvalo ukončil. Když se posádce Voyageru podařilo zachránit umírající vidianskou doktorku, Doctor ji vytvořil holografické tělo, zatímco co zachraňoval to skutečné. Dr. Danara Pel však odmítla vrátit se do jejího znetvořeného těla, i když to znamená, že do pár dnů zemře i jako hologram, protože její holografická data zdegradují (VOY: Lifesigns). Mareeza Tabreez je doktorova manželka z planety, kde plynul čas zrychleně. Doktor byl vyslán na tuto planetu. Nazpátek se ho podařilo přenést za pomoci transportéru až po půl hodině, takže na povrchu pobyl tři roky. Měl zde i syna Jasona (VOY: Blink of an Eye). ca:El Doctor de:Der Doktor en:The Doctor es:El Doctor fr:Le Docteur it:Il Dottore ja:ドクター（USSヴォイジャーEMH） nl:De Dokter pl:The Doctor pt:O Doutor sr:Доктор (лик) sv:Doktorn Doktor Doktor Doktor Doktor Doktor